


What's love got to do with it?

by Wynkat



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Torchwood
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: reel_torchwood, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Brad and Janet stumbled across Castle Frankenfutter, the good doctor had a more extra terrestrial visitor. It was a night both Jack and Frank would remember, forever.</p><p>
  <em>Jack loved nineteen-seventies America. It wasn’t quite as wonderful as the sixties, but it still had much more sexual freedom than most of Jack’s years on Earth had seen combined! And Jack had been making a point of enjoying himself on this little excursion to visit the colonies for Torchwood. Still, even a liberal American in the seventies could not compare to the taste, smell, or feel of someone so close in time and space to Jack himself, and the man hovering on the edge of orgasm above him was everything Jack’s homesick body and soul needed at the moment.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's love got to do with it?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rocky Horror Picture Show / [](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/reel_torchwood/)**reel_torchwood**   
> Spoilers: None - takes place prior to RHPS and TW S1  
> Beta:  [](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/)**temporal_witch** 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> “Rocky Horror Picture Show” is owned and distributed by Twentieth Century Fox, all rights reserved. Screenplay by Jim Sharman and Richard O'Brien, based on the original musical play by Richard O'Brien
> 
> “Torchwood” is owned by BBC, created by Russell T. Davis, all rights reserved.

Jack thrust up into the hard body above him and smiled at the answering groan of pleasure.

He was hot and sweaty and so damn turned on by the gorgeous creature riding his cock that he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on, but damn if he wasn’t going to make it worth both their efforts before they collapsed.

Jack gripped the silk-wrapped waist and pulled the man down to meet him as he thrust up again. Gorgeous threw his head back and cried out, grinding his arse onto Jack’s dick and then lifting himself up to slam back down.

“Oh! Do that again, beautiful,” Jack groaned. His partner willingly complied, lifting his hips and slamming himself down repeatedly. Jack was going to be so very sore in the morning and in the very best of ways (this was the third - or was it fourth? - time tonight the two of them had fucked each other’s brains out).

Jack loved nineteen-seventies America. It wasn’t quite as wonderful as the sixties, but it still had much more sexual freedom than most of Jack’s years on Earth had seen combined! And Jack had been making a point of enjoying himself on this little excursion to visit the colonies for Torchwood. Still, even a liberal American in the seventies could not compare to the taste, smell, or feel of someone so close in time and space to Jack himself, and the man hovering on the edge of orgasm above him was everything Jack’s homesick body and soul needed at the moment.

“Come on, baby, come on…”  Jack crooned, reaching up to caress one of the nipples dancing above him. The man’s rhythm faltered with the new sensation, his voice hitching with that lovely sound that Jack so adored, the one that confirmed his partner was slipping over the edge into heaven. “That’s it, come on, come for me!”

Jack took over once again, thrusting without mercy until the man above him shrieked and began to writhe around him.

“Oh! OH! Jack!! YES!YESSSSSSSSSS!!”

“That’s it, that’s my Franky, come on, come on… scream for me, baby.” Jack surged up, wrapping Frank in his arms and holding him while he shuddered through his orgasm.

“That’s it,” he whispered into the sweat- and paint-stained ear, rocking his hips up once more for good measure. “God, you’re beautiful when you’re coming.”

Frank gasped and then laughed weakly before dropping his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Bastard.”

“Mmm, that’s me, alright.” Jack pushed the sweat-streaked black curls away from Frank’s face, and kissed his temple. “An A-One-Bastard and you love every inch of me.”

“Love your cock at least,” Frank said with a chuckle. “And your mouth. And your hands. And your legs, and your arse…”

“Exactly.”

“God, your arse is gorgeous.” Frank lifted his head from Jack’s shoulder and smiled. Jack loved that smile, all endorphin-high and sweet. On Frank, it was even better with the smeared makeup to tell the tale of their adventures. The elegantly drawn eyebrows were lopsided and the fuck-me-now red lipstick was a faint memory. “And oh how I love your cock… speaking of which….”

Frank clenched his arse muscles around Jack’s still engorged, and still balls-deep, cock. Jack clutched at Frank’s waist and groaned.

“Oh yeah,” Jack said after a gulp of sanity. “You have an eon to stop doing that.”

“Oh?” Frank pouted. “But what if I want to do this instead?”

Frank lifted himself off him. Jack whimpered at the loss of heat and contact, then Frank pulled off the condom and replaced it with his lips. Jack might have stopped breathing for a moment.

“Okay…” Jack agreed. “No problem… you can do that for an eon or so instead, wha…”

Frank made Jack shut up. Well, mostly shut up.

Jack’s words dissolved into inarticulate moans as Frank applied his insanely talented mouth to Jack’s dick, his hands to Jack’s balls, and then started alternating between the two. Jack tried to pay attention to what was going on down there, but then just gave it up in favor of bliss.

Jack let himself fall back against the pillows, tangled his fingers in Frank’s hair, and held on. It was glorious, and then it was pulling his brains, and every ounce of blood he owned, out through his cock in one long, unending, incredible stream of heat and pressure and everything that is perfect in the universe. Jack let go and cried out, screaming Frank’s name, swearing in half a dozen languages and riding the wave of one of the best orgasms he’d had in a long damn time.

Oh, things were definitely right in Jack Harkness’ world tonight.

 

***

“Strangest place you’ve ever had sex?” Jack asked, watching the shadows from the candles flicker across the walls.

Frank was stretched out on the silk sheets of the massive bed, still wrapped in the corset that had gotten their evening started. Where Jack’s had gone, Jack had no idea, which was too bad. He kinda liked the feel of it.

Jack drew ancient letters along Frank’s bare thigh. His garters had shifted and the silk stockings, along with the gorgeous shoes (and only tonight had Jack figured out he had a shoe kink - how had he not known that?) were lost some where on the other side of the master bedroom. Jack, oddly enough, still had his garter belt on, and one stocking. He turned his head to look down at their twined legs, dark silk against pale skin. It was a very pretty sight.

Frank had one arm behind his head, resting on the mound of blood red pillows. The other was curled, almost possessively, around Jack’s shoulder. It was kind of nice, Jack thought. It had been a long time since someone had wanted to hold him instead of the other way around. Jack pressed his nose into Frank’s chest and inhaled. Frank smelled of grease paint, sex, assorted chemicals from his lab, and something only an off-worlder would recognize as belonging to the stars. Jack closed his eyes and let the scent fill him.

“Strangest?” Frank asked.

Jack nodded.

“Hmmm… that would probably be… the gel pools of Tomlon-fel, on Ninshala.”

“Never heard of it.”

“The Shipping Protectorates call it Osclon Twelve on the contract maps,” Frank said. “The natives call it something else entirely – which is completely unpronounceable by humanoids, of course.”

“Of course.” Jack laughed. He’d teased his bosses and coworkers at Torchwood for years about how wrong all their science fiction stories were. Half the time, travelers couldn’t understand the locals. It made setting up proper shipping lanes and trade relations interesting, to say the least.

“The gel pools have a low-level sentience as well as a high degree of empathic sense. They are also thermal regulators, so they shift as their contents and the air around them shift.”

“Sounds amazing.”

“Mmm,” Frank agreed. “Neutral buoyancy too.”

“Oh my,” Jack sighed appreciatively.

“Yeah.”

They lapsed into silence, each lost in their own dreams of assorted adventures.

“Right, my turn!” Frank said, rolling over to kiss Jack. As their lips touched, Jack opened his to allow Frank all the room he wanted to explore.

“Mmm, god, you taste good.”

“Then don’t stop,” Jack said, pulling Frank closer. Jack pressed into Frank’s mouth, seeking every spot he’d found earlier in the night, and any he might have missed, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat, when Frank broke off with a breathy moan.

“Where was I?”

“Moaning for me?” Jack asked, reaching to pull Frank back toward him.

“And they call me insatiable!” Frank batted his hand away with a smile. “Question and answer first. _Then _you may have another kiss, Captain!” 

Jack chuckled and dropped back onto the bed with an exaggerated sigh. “Fine! What’s your question?”

“Most unusual sexual partner?”

“Just one?”

Frank laughed and pulled a cigarette from the bedside table. “Yes, just one!”

“Fine.” Jack sat up, reached over to snag a cigarette from Frank’s pack and bent forward for a light. Then he wiggled so that he could lean back against the softness of the velvet headboard.

“Most unusual sexual partner, huh?” Jack repeated, taking a long drag of the smoldering cigarette. He held the acrid smoke in his lungs for a moment, relishing the burn and sure he could feel the thick clouds winding around his bronchia. He let the smoke out in a long flow. It had been a long time since his last smoke; he wondered if he still knew how to make rings. He took another drag, sucked in his cheeks, and experimented as he thought. They came out like crap.

“I was going to say Metala, of the Forest of Cheem, but nah, I gotta go with tentacles. Trees are amazing, but nothing beats tentacles for mind blowing, unusual sex.”

“You had sex with one of the Forest of Cheem?” Frank looked downright impressed.

“Yup.” Jack grinned. “Oh, ze was lovely. So firm and strong. Commanding in all the right places and yielding when the time was right.” Jack looked across the room, and across his memories. “That was a good week.”

Jack came back to himself and grinned at Frank. He took a last drag off his cigarette, stubbed it out in the ashtray that lay on the bed between them. “And you own me a kiss!”

“Do I?” Frank asked, all coy flirtation and not a hint of subtlety in his eyes. “Then you’d best come here and get it, hadn’t you?”

Jack growled and shifted so that he was kneeling on all fours. He stalked across the bed and up Frank’s body, kissing and nipping along the dark red corset as he went, pulling moans and groans, and not a few chuckles, from Frank along the way. He nuzzled Frank’s soft cock and felt it stir in response, but only a little, they had been quite busy throughout the night, so Jack took it as a compliment that the poor thing could even move to say hello.

Frank groaned and pushed Jack off with both hands, then straddled Jack, grinding their soft cocks together.

“You might well be the death of me, you know that, Harkness?”

“But it would such a good way to die, Doctor Frankenfutter,” Jack purred.

Frank leaned down and kissed Jack softly on the lips, once. “Very.” Twice. “Very.” Three times. “Very true.”

“Mmmm,” Jack sighed. “I could get used to this.”

Frank grinned into Jack’s neck and then bit down and worried at the flesh. Jack arched up and shuddered.

“Definitely could get used to this,” he sighed again as the endorphins rolled through his blood.

“Good,” Frank said. He licked at Jack’s neck, soothing the tenderized skin.

“Good?” Jack laughed, and stroked Frank’s back, over the flesh of his shoulders, across the ruffled fringe of the corset, then down along the grommets with their tightly woven lacing. “What? You planning on keeping me here permanently or something?”

“Maybe,” Frank said with a leer.

“Oh really?”

Frank didn’t answer. He just reapplied himself to licking a trail down Jack’s torso.

“Not talking eh?” Jack’s breath caught in his throat as Frank sucked a nipple into his mouth. “Oh, yeah…” Jack closed his eyes and rode the sensations for a moment.

Frank moved on to the other nipple and the moment between was enough to help Jack regain his footing in their game of words and flesh.

“Well then, ideal partner? Besides me, of course.” Jack smirked.

Frank looked up at Jack with a wicked grin. “Of course.” He gave Jack’s nipple one last lick and then sat up.

“You really want to know?”

“Yup.” Jack nodded.

“Blonde. Sorry love.” Frank smiled down at Jack.

Jack grinned back. “Blonde’s nice.”

“Tan, well-built – the muscular type,” Frank said softly. He stroked a hand along Jack’s bicep and squeezed, his eyes glazed.

“Always a good trait,” Jack agreed quietly, his hands slowing on Frank’s hips as Frank’s thoughts brought an uncomfortable stillness to the room.

“A beautiful man who will be with me forever,” Frank said with a whisper. His gaze looked past Jack to something beyond the room, far beyond anything Jack could touch. “No matter what… see me, want me, love me.”

Jack turned his head.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t bear to see the longing in Frank’s eyes, the need pulsing through the lust-blown darkness. It was too close to what he tried to keep locked away in his own heart. Too close to the pain and desperation that had kept him at Torchwood, trapped him at the damn Rift in Cardiff for nearly a hundred years, waiting, waiting for that one face that could answer a thousand questions. That could break his heart again, if he let it. He saw in Frank the same need, the same desperate desire to be loved and wanted, to never be left behind again…

Jack scrubbed at the dust in his eyes, brushing away the moisture that should not have been there, and looked back to see Frank watching him.

“Do you believe such a person can exist?” Frank asked quietly, no pretense of the showman now.

Jack shrugged.

“I do,” Frank said, looking away again to that far off place. And then back to Jack. “I have to. I might go mad if he doesn’t.”

“Nah,” Jack said trying to break the tension and failing.

“I will. I will die of madness and a broken heart if I don’t find him. I promise you that, Jack.”

Jack pulled Frank down and flipped them over in one well-practiced move. “No. You won’t. I won’t let you.”

“Can’t stop me,” Frank said with a sad grin, one finger coming up to press Jack’s lips into a smile. “You’ll be long gone, off chasing monsters and illegals with Torchwood.”

“You’ll call me and I’ll come back…”

Frank stopped Jack with a kiss.

“No, I won’t.”

Frank kissed Jack again and again, driving away all thought from both their minds. He was ruthless and efficient and Jack almost regretted the change of topic.

***

Jack woke to sunlight dancing on his eyelids and an empty bed. He rolled on his side, away from the crack in the curtains and on to a crinkle of paper.

As he sat up, Jack stretched and yawned. The clock on the bedside table read 9:32 am. He’d gotten four hours of sleep at least. That, and a strong cup of coffee, would make the day ahead, and the drive back to the airport, tolerable.

He tugged open the letter with a sigh. He hated morning-after letters.

_Dearest Jack,_

_You very nearly were the death of me last night, to my endless and eternal delight. I will remember you with great fondness and many a hard-on._

Jack chuckled.

_Don’t worry too much about me. I have a plan. Promise you won’t tell? I’m making him myself, and he’s going to be everything I ever wanted. It will be perfect, I know it will. _

_But you, dearest Jack, you need to find your partner and make them wipe the sorrow from your heart. You deserve every bit of happiness, my darling. Take it by the horns and enjoy!_

“Oh, Franky,” Jack sighed and shook his head.

_Riff Raff will drive you to the airport when you’re ready. He says it’s his way of thanking you for the candy. What have you done to the man? _

_I don’t imagine you’ll be back this way any time soon, but if you are, you are always welcome, in my castle, my bed… well… you get the picture. _

_Ta!  
Frank_

“Oh, Frank, what are you up to?” Jack shook his head. There would be time enough to look in on Frank’s insane experiments once he got back to Cardiff. Maybe set up a trace-and-track on the castle and its assorted energies. See what he could learn from the data. Jack smiled. He could use them as an excuse to come back for a visit.

“Oh yes, I think a return engagement will definitely be in order!”

Jack stood up with a contented grin. He’d shower, find that much-needed coffee, and then head out. The flight back across the Atlantic was going to be a challenge. He was sore in so many wonderful places. He wondered if the pilot would let him take a turn at the wheel; that, at least, would be distracting. Or maybe he could distract the pilot?

Jack laughed. Some days life was just right.  
                                             


End file.
